Godspeed: Season 1
by Transfsand
Summary: My name is Jack Darby. And I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child I saw my mother killed by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder. Then an accident made me the impossible. With the help of my friends and the Autobots, I fight crime and find others like me. And one day, I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father. I am... Godspeed.


**March 18, 2005**

 **Jasper, Nevada**

On a sunny afternoon in Jasper City, a 10 year old boy with jet black hair and blue eyes, ran down the street trying to escape from five other kids. He was running as fast as his feet could carry before he tripped on a crack in the concrete. The five kids caught up to him and began to beat him.

"Too slow Darby" a red headed boy sneered.

The boy raised his arms to cover his face from being hit. A car that was driving by and suddenly stopped. Exiting from the car was an African American man, wearing an unbutton grey suit and tie. He had an angry expression on his face and shouted "Get away from him!".

The bullies ran scared, leaving the bruised boy on the ground. The man walked up to him and helped him up. "You okay Jack?" He asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Fowler" said Jack.

The two walked to the car and got in. Closing the door, they drove off. They stayed in silence before Fowler broke it.

"You have to stand up for yourself Jack" he said.

"I know but if I fight back, it'll make things worse and I'll get beat up even worse" Jack said gloomy.

"It will only get worse if you don't stick up for yourself".

Jack sunk further into his seat with sadness in his eyes. Fowler began to think of something that could get Jack out of his depression. That's when an idea came into mind. Before he could say anything, he noticed the house coming to view. As he parked, the two got out of the car and walked towards the front door. He knocked on the door three times. The door opened, revealing a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long black hair, wearing nurse scrubs. "Bill, it's good to see you again" she said, letting Fowler and Jack through.

"Good to see you too, June" said Fowler.

June turned to Jack and saw the bruise marks and cut lip. "Jack, what happened!?' she asked worriedly.

Jack didn't look at her in the eye and muttered "...I got into a fight".

* * *

June sat down with a cotton ball in hand, treating the cut. As she did, Jack explained what happened.

"Those guys were picking on kids because they thought they weren't cool. It was wrong" he said.

"I know sweetie" said June.

"I guess I wasn't fast enough"

June smiled at him. "You have a good heart Jack. And it's better to have a good heart than fast legs".

The front door opened and a man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit, walked in. "I'm home" he said.

June turned to him and said "Jack got into a fight,". She turned to Jack with a slight smirk on her face and said "and he won".

Jack smiled warmly at her. The man sat down next to him and gave him a hug. "That's my boy" said the man.

June gave him a warning look. He laughed nervously and said "Oh and no more fighting."

"Yes dad" said Jack.

* * *

It was Eleven O'clock at night. Jack was sleeping soundly in his room, having just been put to bed an hour earlier. It was however, interrupted. He woke at the sound of screaming downstairs. He sat up and saw the water in his fish tank start to rise. He got up and went downstairs. As he entered the living room, he saw his mother in the center of the room, surrounded by yellow and red lightning that was zooming around the room.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed.

"MOM!" He shouted.

His mother's eyes widened in horror. "JACK NO!" She screamed. "DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!"

A wall suddenly cracked. Within the lightning, Jack saw a black figure before it disappeared. His father ran into the room and saw what was happening. "JUNE HOLD ON!" He shouted. He turned to Jack and said three words.

"RUN, JACK, RUN!"

After the words left his mouth, there was a flash of yellow light and Jack found himself outside, on the streets. He couldn't see his house anywhere. "MOM!? DAD!?" He shouted.

* * *

 **May 1, 2011**

 **Jasper, Nevada**

Six years have passed since that day. When Jack found his way back to his house, his father was arrested and his mother was dead. _Murdered._ Jack was taken in by a family friend, William "Bill" Fowler. When he was questioned, no one believed him. They thought he was covering for his father. Jack never stopped trying to figure out how to get his father out of prison, but what could a 16 year old do?

The only thing he had left of his mother was her necklace. It was a beautiful red crystal tied by a thin black rope. He never took it off.

Jack leaned on the counter, bored out of his mind. He had a job at a fast food restaurant called "K.O. Burgers", working at the drive-thru window. He was placing in an order when the driver said something snarky.

 _"How do I get an awesome job like you?"_

He could hear the laughter coming from the speaker. Jack scowled.

"So thats two 'We're not as funny as we think we are' with a side of 'Bite me'".

 _"What'd you say!?"_

"Five ninety-nine sir, at the window" He said with irritation.

He placed the bag near the window and turned his back for a moment, when he heard laughter. He turned to see the driver taking the bag and driving off. Without paying. "Hey, you have to pay for that!" He shouted.

He let out a sigh of annoyance, expecting this day to get worse. He checked the clock and noticed that his shift was over.

* * *

Jack walked outside the building and started to walk towards his bike, when his phone rang. He answered it and said "Hello?"

 _"Jack"_ a voice came from the phone.

"Hey Bill, what's up?"

 _"Just a heads up. I'm going to be coming home late. Something came up at work"_

"Alright, see ya tonight"

Jack hung up and frowned. This was the second time this week. He was about to walk toward his bike when something caught his eye. A blue motorcycle.

He couldn't help but admire it and he was a bit jealous of whoever owned it. "It may take a while, but I'm going to own a ride like you someday" he said to himself.

"I didn't know you owned a motorcycle"

Jack was startled and spun around. In front of him was his now ex-girlfriend, Sierra Queen, heiress of Queen Industries, smiling at him. Her parents sent her to Jasper so that she could have a chance to make friends in high school because of how famous she was in Starling City.

Jack scowled and asked bitterly "What do you want?"

Sierra's smile vanished and she let out a sigh. "How many times do I to tell you that I'm sorry?" she asked.

"You can keep saying 'I'm sorry' until you lose your voice, but I will never forgive you"

"It was mistake. I didn't mean-"

"To get caught!" Jack cut her off. "You cheated on me! With my worst enemy no less!"

He inhaled sharply through his nose. "It's over Sierra. Nothing you say will fix it".

"Please listen! It didn't mean anything!" Sierra pleaded.

Jack bit his tongue so he didn't lash out. "Just go back to Starling and never come back" he said.

"But-"

"It's over. We're done"

"Jack-"

"Stop. Please" he turned away from her. "I think you caused enough pain".

Sierra nodded before she ran off crying. Jack felt something running down his cheeks and put a hand to wipe it off. It was a tear. He couldn't help but feel surprised, he hadn't cried since...

He shook the thought from his head and took a breath. He sat down on the seat of the motorcycle. He pulled out his phone and looked at his pictures. _"This day cannot get any worse"_ he thought.

Suddenly, two identical cars shot their high-beams at him and the motorcycle came to life. He was forced to grab the handlebars as it took off.

 _"IT GOT WORSE!"_

* * *

What happened after was a blur. It turned out the motorcycle and the two cars were giant robots from another planet. During the fight, another one came and joined in. Though Jack wasn't focused on the fight because he got a kid out of the crossfire.

The next day, he met up with the kid, whose name was Raf, and spotted a yellow car and blue motorcycle. Raf got into the car, much to the protest of Jack, and it drove off. He sighed knowing that he had to go with the motorcycle.

Which he didn't.

He turned around and left, but he was followed into an alley. The motorcycle transformed and revealed its true form and introduced herself as Arcee. After convincing him to come with her, and taking a girl named Miko who had saw them, they left.

They were taken to their base, outside of town, and met there leader, Optimus Prime. He told them about how his species are at war and Earth has become a battlefield. Once they explained that the Decepticons might attack them because they were seen with the Autobots, he assigned guardians to them.

That's when alarms went off in the base. The bot known as Ratchet said "It's Agent Fowler"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "Fowler? As in William Fowler?" He asked.

Optimus raised a metal brow. "You've met him before?"

"He's my legal guardian"

The elevator door opened and Fowler walked out, looking angry. "Seven wrecks, thirty four fenderbenders, a _three hour TRAFFIC JAM!?_ And on a particular note..." he trailed off as he saw Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"You've got some explaining to do" said Jack, his arms folded.

* * *

Jack and Arcee arrived at Fowler's house, entering the garage. After a long conversation and the bots going on a rescue mission, which failed, everyone was taken home. He got off her seat and said "Arcee, I'm sorry for your loss".

"What could _you_ possibly know about loss?" She snarled.

"You think your the only one with problems?" He frowned.

Arcee transformed and crouched down so that she doesn't hit the ceiling. "I don't think girl trouble counts" she growled.

Jack froze. He clenched his fist and his blood boiled. _"She did not just say that!?"_ He thought angrily.

Taking a calming breath, Jack said "Don't assume you know me"

He went toward the door that led to the house and slammed it. Arcee stared at the door, wondering what he meant by that.

"I can't believe you said that"

Arcee turned and saw Fowler standing behind her, with a disapproving look.

"Jack's mother was murdered when he was six and his father was sent to prison for it. That boy lost his family in one night. Think on that" Fowler said, leaving the same way Jack did.

Arcee was left to her thoughts and a feeling of regret crept in her spark.

* * *

It's been a month since that day and after apologizing and forgiving, Jack and Arcee became great friends. They had an inseparable bond that had been put to the test time and time again by many foes. And in a few short hours, their lives will change forever.

* * *

 **June 9, 2011**

Jack was home alone watching the news. Today was the day S.T.A.R. LABS turned on the Particle Accelerator. Raf has been talking about it for weeks, saying it will revolutionize the world. Even Ratchet was, reluctantly, impressed by this achievement.

The sound of thunder hit Jack's ears. He looked out the window and saw the storm outside. He turned away, sat on the couch, and cranked up the volume on the television and listened.

 _"In other news, the Gotham vigilante known as 'The Arkham Knight' has struck again"._

He couldn't help but snort. Seems like Jason had been busy. He should probably give him and Barbara a call.

 _"Police raided a warehouse suspected for drug trafficking only to find the bodies of suspected criminals-"_

Jack switched the channel to CNN.

 _"I'm Linda Park and we are live, outside of S.T.A.R. LABS, despite the inclimate weather that is only going to get worse..."_

Jack got up from the couch and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

* * *

Ratchet had brought up the news on the monitor, waiting for the Particle Accelerator to go on. He was so fascinated that humans got this far so quickly.

"I see you have taken an interest in human sciences" a deep voice said behind him.

The medical officer turned around and saw Optimus. "Yes well, humans do have marvelous minds. If they succeed in this than then who knows what else they'll achieve in" Ratchet said.

"And to think you once thought poorly of them" Optimus smiled.

Ratchet snorted. Suddenly, the monitor started beeping. He turned his attention to it and his optics widened. There was a massive build up of energy that was reaching critical levels. Within Jasper.

* * *

 _"We've just been told to evacuate S.T.A.R. LABS"_

Jack's head snapped towards the TV. A worried expression rested on his face.

 _"The storm may have caused a malfunction that-"_ the TV shut off. Including all the power in town.

Jack could hear an explosion in the distance. He looked out the window and saw an orange light coming from the center of town. He was going to grab his phone on the table when the water in his glass started to float in the air. He looked back out the window, only to be struck by lightning, shattering his necklace, sending him flying into a table, breaking it. His body was still, almost as if he were dead.

* * *

Doors were slammed open as doctors were rushing an unconscious Jack to the emergancy room.

"What the hell happened to him!?"

"He was hit by lightning!"

"How is he still alive!?"

They hooked him up to an EKG, only for him to start flatlining.

"He's coding. 3, 2, 1... **_CLEAR_** "

* * *

 _ **GODSPEED**_

* * *

One month has passed since that day. Jack had been moved to Outpost Omega-1 because of the trace amounts of Energon that somehow got in his system. Arcee looked at the small bed her partner laid in for the past month. She hasn't left his side unless for a mission or getting Energon. She let out a sigh and walked out of the med-bay to find Energon in storage. Miko was on the computer, looking at Jack's facebook page before logging off. She took out her phone and played the song " _What I've Done"_ by Linkin Park, next to his bedside.

Raf looked at her quizzically. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"He likes this song" Miko said.

"How do you know that?"

"I checked his Facebook page"

She sat down on the couch with an X-Box controller in hand. "Besides, Ratchet said he can hear anyway" she finished.

Miko and Raf played Super Mario Cart when...

Jack's eyes snapped open and gasped.

Miko and Raf spun around and saw Jack sitting up with a confused look on his face. While Miko ran to Jack and put him in a bone crushing hug, Raf ran toward the intercom and said "JACK'S AWAKE" before running towards him.

Jack was confused on what was going on. "Miko, where am I? What happened?" He asked.

"You're at base. You were struck by lightning" She answered. "You were in a coma"

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "For how long?"

"One month" a voice answered.

Jack and Miko turned around and saw Ratchet walking in. "Welcome back, Jack. We've have a lot to discuss" the medic said.

Once the introduction was out of the way, the Autobot's rushed into the room.

* * *

After calming down Arcee, who was hysterical, Ratchet was scanning Jack and explained what happened the night he was struck by lightning.

"The Particle Accelerator went on as planned, Dr. Harrison Wells and his wife Dr. Tess Wells had achieved something incredible. Then the cooling system failed, the electron volts became unmesurable, the ring under the facility popped, the energies that were released went into the storm which created a lightning bolt that struck you" He said.

"The hospital you were in had unexplained power outages every time you went in to cardiac arrest, which was a misdiagnosed. You weren't flatlining, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it. Agent Fowler gave me permission to help you and I was able to stabilize you with the help of some medical personnel he gave me. We still however do not know how Energon got into your body" He finished.

Jack took a moment to process this. He was struck by lightning, was put into a one month coma, and the town was still recovering from the explosion. "I need to see Bill" he said.

"No you can't. Your body is still going through changes, I need to do more tests on you to make sure everything is fine" Ratchet protested.

"Please Ratchet, I have to seem him. I'll come right back, but I just want to make sure he knows I'm okay" Jack pleaded.

Ratchet was about to say "No" when Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe it would be wise for Jack to go. If he says that he will return after speaking to Agent Fowler, then he will" Optimus said confidently.

Ratchet let out a sigh. "Fine. But you must come straight back" he said.

"Thank you so much" said Jack, before he ran back into the main room where Arcee was waiting.

* * *

Jack enjoyed the air hitting his face. Never before had he took the time to take in the feeling. Arcee had reached the house and parked in the garage. As Jack got off the seat, Arcee asked "Jack, are you alright?"

Jack looked at her quizzically. "Never better. Why?"

"Just making sure" She said.

"Arcee, I am fine. Actually, I've never felt better" he said.

It was true. Jack felt incredible for some reason. He didn't know why, but he liked it.

"Alright then" Arcee said, before driving away.

* * *

Fowler hugged Jack tightly. He never felt so relieved that his surrogate son was awake.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Are you sure it's alright for you to be walking around?" He asked.

"Ratchet said it was fine as long as I come back for testing" Jack answered.

Fowler took out two cans of Coke from the fridge, set one on the counter and opened the other. Jack then asked the question:

"Hey, where's my necklace?"

Fowler let out a sigh. He dreaded this question for sometime. "I'm sorry Jack. When you were struck by lightning, it got destroyed" He answered.

Jack looked crushed. The last thing of his mother was gone.

As he turned his body, his elbow pushed the can of coke off the counter. That's when it happened.

From Jack's perspective, the can was halfway from hitting the floor when everything stopped moving. It was as if time had stopped around him. He grabbed the can and set it back on the counter, just as everything started to move again.

He blinked. "What the...?"

He took a step back and found himself across the room, slamming into a wall. "JACK!" Shouted Fowler. He rushed over to him and helped him up.

Jack suddenly felt his left hand buzzing. His eyes widened in shock as he saw his hand vibrating. Fowler was shocked as well.

"What in the Sam Hill...?" He muttered to himself.

 _"What's happening to me?!"_ Jack thought to himself.

* * *

Fowler took Jack back to base so that Ratchet could analyze him. Everyone was surprised at seeing Jack's hand vibrate. "It seems that your cells are at a constant state of flux. You are able to move your body at extrordinary speeds" Ratchet concluded.

"But how? This can't be possible" said Jack.

"I don't know, but I believe we should put you to the test"

"What does that mean?" Miko asked.

Ratchet turned to Fowler. "Are there any airfields we could use?" He asked.

* * *

After driving to an abandoned airfield and setting up equipment, Jack stood in a running man position. He wore a black helmet, grey under armor, black Adidas pants, and some running shoes. The Autobot's, Fowler, Raf, and Miko stood on the sidelines. "You don't really think that he can run that fast, do you?" Bulkhead asked.

"If the Energon merged with him on a cellular level then possibly" answered Ratchet. He was still trying to figure out what else Jack was exposed to that night.

"Are you ready Jack?" Ratchet asked, as Fowler held a Speed Radar Monitor in hand.

"Ready" Jack replied.

He took a deep breath. A flicker of electricity ran through his eyes. He pushed off...

 ** _WWWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!_**

The sudden burst of wind caused Raf, Miko, and Fowler to fall on the ground. Jack had vanished in a blur. His feet pushing off the ground, caring him at untold speeds.

The Autobots were shocked, surprised, and in disbelief.

"By the allspark!" Ratchet exclaimed.

 _"Buuuurrrr"_ Bumblebee swirled.

"Holy scrap" Bulkhead muttered.

"That's impossible" Arcee said.

"AWESOME!" Miko shouted.

Optimus' brows went up. He did not expect this. And while he didn't show it, internally he was the most affected. He knew of one Autobot that could move at high speeds like that.

Fowler checked the Speed Radar and said "He just past 200MPH"

Raf was speechless. He just saw his best friend run like the superheroes in comic books.

Jack never felt more alive. This power, this energy, he loved it. He felt like he found a part of himself he didn't even know he was missing. As he kept on running, he saw sparks of yellow electricity coming from himself.

His eyes closed as he felt the memories come forth...

 _The red and yellow lightning swirled around the room. Glass broke and walls cracked as something was hitting them. His mother was screaming for help. That's when he saw a blur._

 _A man in a black suit._

Jack's eyes snapped open as he tripped and crashed right through some barrels. He cradled his wrist, which he was sure was broken, in pain.

* * *

Jack and the others returned back to Outpost Omega-1. Fowler finished the casting on Jack's arm.

"Jack, what happened out there?" He asked.

"I was...distracted" Jack said vaguely.

Arcee didn't buy it. "How could you have been distracted? There was nothing there" she said.

Jack was silent. He told the story before but no one believed him. Deciding to take a chance...

"Ten years ago, my mother was murdered"

Everyone, except Fowler, froze. They did not expect that. Arcee knew of this but she never heard the full story.

"My father was sent to prison to her murder," Jack said. "But he didn't do it".

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"On the night she died, I heard a noise so I went downstairs to check it out. When got to the living room, I saw my mother surrounded by red and yellow lighting like a tornado. In the lightning, I saw a man in a black suit. He killed my mom. " Jack explained. "My Dad told me to run but there was a bright light and... I was twenty blocks away from the house".

No one said anything. They could see why no one would believe him, it was an insane story. But from what they saw earlier, he certainly made a believer out of them. Especially Fowler.

* * *

Jack laid down on his bed, thinking of the talk he had with Fowler.

 _Flashback_

 _Jack and Fowler walked into the house and sat on the couch. None of them spoke, but the silence was getting to them._

 _"You really did see something that night, didn't you" It was more of a statement than a question._

 _"Yeah" said Jack._

 _Fowler had a guilty expression on his face. "That means Robert didn't kill your mother" He said._

 _He looked at Jack and said "We're going to find this guy and we'll get your father out"._

 _Jack smiled. "Thanks Bill" he said gratefully._

 _End Flashback_

He couldn't help but smile.

Maybe this week will bring some more good things.

* * *

It did not.

The next day, Jack had saw on the news of a mysterious fog that came from a bank that had been robbed. The news reported this happening in several different banks in the past month. Jack decided to do some research about the past month and found a bunch of unexplained incidents that keep recurring and how people are going missing. As the week progressed, Jack encountered a criminal, Clyde Martin, who had the power to control the weather. He tried to stop him, but someone was killed in the crossfire.

Jack felt awful. His mistake cost someone there life. He needed to talk to someone. And he knew just the person.

* * *

On the rooftops of Gotham, Jack stood in front of a man who wore armor on his chest and arms, the Arkham Asylum symbol was painted white on his shoulder and chest plate, and wore red and black camouflage pants. There were two gun holsters on the side and had a utility belt on his waist. The mask he had was retracted, revealing a light-skinned face and blue eyes.

"...So thats my story. I spent my whole looking for the impossible, never imagining that I would become the impossible" Jack finished explaining.

"So why come to me?" the man asked. "Something tells me that you didn't just run across the country just to say 'Hi' to an old friend".

"All my life I wanted to...just do more. Be more. And now I am. And first chance I get to help someone, I screw up" Jack sighed. "I was chasing a bad guy and someone died".

The man let out a sigh. "If you're really doing this, you're going to make mistakes" He said. "I've made mistakes, but the good you do will far out weigh the bad".

"But what if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who got struck by lightning?"

The man shook his head. "I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Jack. I think it chose you" He said, the corners of his lip went slightly upward.

Jack looked down. "I'm just not sure I'm like you, Jason. I don't know if I can be some vigilante".

"You can be better" Jason said. "Because you can inspire people in a way that I never could".

Jack looked up, a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Watching over your city like a knight. Making a difference, saving people as if you were an angel sent by god" Jason finished. "Now if you excuse me, duty calls".

Jason's bat-like mask came down and the blue visor covered his face. He jumped off the building and used a grapple gun to swing across.

Jack stared in awe. "Cool" He said.

Jason landed on to another building and turned back to look at Jack, only to see a blur speeding off in the streets.

"Cool" He smirked.

* * *

Jack had ran toward Outpost Omega-1 and informed Team Prime of what happened earlier that day.

"This guy could control the weather" he said.

"That is so cool" Miko said with a smile.

"No its not. A man died Miko!" Jack shouted.

Miko's smile dropped. The seriousness of the situation became very clear to her.

The alarms started in the base went off. Ratchet went to the terminal and showed an image on the monitor. "Atmospheric pressure just dropped significantly just outside the city" He said. "It would appear that this...'Metahuman' is on the move".

"We have to stop him before more people get hurt" Jack said.

"But how? We can't do it without exposing ourselves" Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead brings a fair point. We cannot reveal ourselves to humans" Optimus said firmly.

"Then I'll stop him" Jack said.

Arcee immediately disagreed. "No way! There is no way we'll let you go and-"

"Ok"

Everyone turned to Fowler who had spoken. "If you're really doing this, then we'll support you" He said. Everyone but Arcee nodded. "I don't like this" She said.

"Arcee, if I don't do this then this guy will keep killing" said Jack. "Let me do this".

Arcee stared at her partner and saw nothing but determination in his eyes. She sighed and said with a small smile "Just be careful".

Jack nodded and was about to leave, but Fowler stopped him. "What?" Jack asked.

Fowler gave him what looked like a leather red suit. "This was designed for soldiers to walkthrough a fire while in combat. I figured you could use it" said Fowler.

"How will this help?"

"Its made of a reinforced tri-polymer. Its heat and abrasive resistant so it should withstand you moving at high velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic designs should help you maintain control" Fowler explained. "Plus it has built-in sensors so it can track your vitals and maintain contact from here".

"Thanks" Jack smiled.

He then ran out of the base in a blur.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, two police officers were trying to take down Martin. They arrived on the scene before being knocked back by a burst of wind.

"For too long, I've been thinking small" he said. "Its time to think big".

Wind started to form around him until it became a tornado. Debris that was flying around would've hit the officers had they not been moved out of the way by a red blur.

 _"Jack, this thing is_ _getting closer"_ Raf said through the comms. _"Wind speeds are at 200MPH and_ _increasing. If this keeps up, it could become an F-5 tornado"._

"Its heading for the city! How do I stop it?" Jack asked.

No one responded. They had no idea on how to stop a force of nature. Jack had to think about this. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"What if I unravel it?"

 _"How in blazes will you do that?"_ Fowler asked.

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction." Jack answered.

* * *

Raf ran the calculations in head and said "He'll have to run 700MPH to do that."

Ratchet turned to the monitor. "Your body might not be able to handle those speeds. You could die." he warned.

* * *

"I have to try." Jack said, willing to put his life on the line.

He charged forward and ran around the tornado. The two officers watched in the background.

* * *

"Looks like the suit is holding." Raf said.

"But he's not." Arcee added.

"He can do it." Fowler said confidently. "I know he can."

* * *

Clyde Martin felt the tornado becoming harder to control. It was as if something was pulling it apart. He noticed a red blur and a flash of yellow circling around him and realized the cause of this. He sent a bolt of lightning, striking Jack and knocking him down away from him.

Jack got back up and said "He's too strong!"

He watched as the tornado became bigger and heard the laughter from the deranged man. Thats when a deep voice spoke through the comms. _"You can do this, Jack."_

His eyes widened and muttered "Optimus...?".

 _"Many people were hurt by the accelerator and many people have used their gifts for evil. This man proves that he will not stop abusing the power he has and doesn't show the slightest concern for the safety of others and when you discovered these powers, I saw something different about you amongst all this madness. Only you Jack, can stop this growing darkness that has befallen Jasper. You can do this now run, Jack, RUN!"_

Filled with confidence, clenching his fists, Jack ran back into the tornado faster than before. Yellow lightning crackled around his body and he felt this new found energy building up inside him. He was so focused on stopping Marton that he never noticed the lightning around his body changing his suit. The red color burned off as it became pure white with gold designs, his mask started to cover his mouth and gold lenses covered his eyes as gold winglets on the side, and gold lightning bolt emblem appeared on his chest. Martin saw the blur again and shot lightning, only to miss. His control over the tornado was slipping from his grasp. Out of desperation, he put all his focus in keeping it together, but was no match for Jack's raw speed. The tornado unravelled in burst of wind, sending Jack to the ground.

He slowly got up, his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath.

"Its done" He said into the comms.

Suddenly, someone called out to him. He turned his head and his blood ran cold. Holding a gun in his hand, was Martin

"I didn't know there was anybody like me" Martin said.

Jack shook his head in disgust. "I'm nothing like you. Your a murderer" he said.

Marin smirked and was about to pull the trigger when...

 ** _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Martin fell dead on the ground. Jack looked to see who fired and saw the two officers from before with their guns out, staring at him in awe. Underneath his mask, he smiled and nodded at them. He vanished in a white blur in front of them.

* * *

Jack ran inside Outpost Omega-1, stopping in front of Raf and Miko. Miko gave him a high-five, saying "That was awesome dude!".

"Amazing" said Raf.

 _"Bee_ _p_ _Wwwwwiiiiirrr!"_ Bumblebee bleeped.

"That was something else" Bulkhead said

"Most impressive" Ratchet said.

"Good work partner" Arcee said.

Optimus stepped forward with his rare smiles. "Jack, you have performed most admirably today" he said.

Jack was a little speechless at such praise and smiled. "Thanks guys" Jack repiled.

Thats when Miko noticed his suit was different. "Dude, what happened to your suit?" She asked.

Jack blinked at the question and realized that his mask and suit were different. Pulling off his mask, Jack looked at it with a surprised expression. "I guess it must of changed when I was running" He shrugged.

"I think its for the better" Raf said. "You look like a superhero".

Miko suddenly gasped. "YOU NEED A NAME!" she shouted. "If you're really doing this then we have to call you something."

Jack thought about what Miko said. He needed a name that people could call him. It had to be something that would make sense for a person with his powers. Something simple. Something Powerful. Something that criminals would fear. Something with speed.

 _"Watching over your city like a knight. Making a difference, saving people as if you were an angel sent by god."_

He remembered the words Jason said to him. He knew what his name should be.

He smiled and said...

* * *

 ** _"My name is Jack Darby and I am the fastest man alive. A friend of mine gave me an idea for a name and something tells me its gonna catch on._**

* * *

 _ **GODSPEED**_

* * *

At the abandoned facility of S.T.A.R. LABS, a man walked into a secret room in the corridor that led to the cortex. He pulled up a holographic news article from the terminal in front of him.

 **'Godspeed Missing, Vanishes In Crisis'**

 **April 25, 2024**

The man smiled wickedly. His revenge will come soon. Very soon.

 **Author note: Jack's suit looks like CW Rival but without the black and red. His mask looks like Godspeed's.**


End file.
